


Something about the Cloak

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 這是看完電影覺得斗篷很可愛的腦洞。既然身為很有內心戲的魔法斗篷，他到底都在想什麼咧？





	

無聊！  
好無聊！！  
無聊死了！！！

 

不過我不會死，因為我可是用魔法織造成的。  
基本上十八般武藝樣樣俱全：飛翔是小菜一碟，防禦、攻擊也難不倒我，而且我還很聰明！這間房間所有的寶物法器我都知道怎麼使用！

 

......但我唯一做不到的，就是制止主人離開我。

 

噢，我不難過啦，畢竟已經是幾百年前的事，久到我記憶都有點模糊了，但我記得當時他可是天資聰穎、無人能出其右的至尊魔法師，我們的合作天衣無縫，因為背後有我的守護，他總能安心對抗邪惡，

 

直到有一天，他沒有披著我出動，我不知道為什麼，後來聽到其他「同伴」議論紛紛，說他墜入黑暗宇宙，再也不可能回來...

 

......不要誤會喔！我才不難過！我只是覺得可惜而已。

 

後來雖然被傳承給很多位至尊魔法師，但都沒辦法再體驗到跟他一起同樣的感受，他果然是獨一無二的，世上不會再有第二位！

 

所以我都意興闌珊、愛理不理，久而久之魔法師們也不太想借用我的力量，不用我沒關係啊！我樂得輕鬆！而且這些人也不配，因為你們不是他！

 

我以為自己會永遠隔著一層玻璃看這庸庸碌碌的世界直到地老天荒。

 

但有一天，我正在睡午覺，有個沒長眼的傢伙就這樣摔到我身上，咦？感覺是個菜鳥來著，連魔法都施不太出來，

好吧，看你一直挨打挺可憐，出手幫你一下好了。

 

噯噯噯！不是吧？這傢伙身在寶庫竟然完全不知道找道具來制敵？？？

 

幫人幫到底，送佛送到西，反正都救你了，教你一些訣竅應該也無傷大雅，誰叫我容易心軟來著。

 

啥？心上還被戳個洞？！哎呀我看到血會頭暈...因為我從來沒讓主人受傷過啊...  
算了我先幫你拖住敵人吧，反正那些人身上散發的氣息我看著就不舒服，就當趁機做伸展操順便找機會曬個太陽，不然一直僵在小玻璃櫃裡都快發霉了...

 

這菜鳥魔法師感覺沒人幫他真的很不行耶...好啦好啦不哭，我陪你總可以了吧？  
而且你跟他還真是滿像的，都很聰明很自傲，但都很善良，願意為了別人犧牲自己。那股執著的傻勁真是嚇死人的相似！！！

 

...但我可不承認你是我主人喔！你跟我是夥伴關係，要我尊稱你「主人」，等你修煉夠格再說！！！

 

而在那之前，不論發生什麼事，我都會緊緊跟隨你、保護你。  
可別想丟下我喔！


End file.
